Legend of the Rapid Riders
by Ryan L. Spradling
Summary: Tired of all the headaches in his life. Ranma and a chosen few went to a new world to start over. A world of strange creatures called Pokemon. RanmaPokemon Crossover.
1. Charged up in a new world

Welcome everyone to my Ranma/Pokemon Crossover. I know that these types are done many times but my twist is that this one pairs up Ranma with May.

I call this Legend of the Rapid Riders.

Standred disclaimers apply.

And now Let the Magic Begin.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"RANMA NO BAKA!" was the scream that went within Nerima as Ranma was sent to the skys via Akane Airlines to the Cat Cafe and 1 of his newly adopted sisters Shampoo care of Nodoka. It was 9 months after the wedding fiasco and Nodoka adopted both Ukyo and Shampoo into the Saotome. In Shampoo's case she had to defeat Cologne in combat which surprised everyone with her sword skills.

"Big brother coming Great Grandmother!" said Shampoo.

"Not surprising Child, may as well let him in." sighed Cologne as Ranma landed on his head in the front yard.

"Stupid Uncute Tomboy! That's the last straw!" said Ranma as he got up.

"You sure this time Sonny Boy?" asked Cologne with a bit of a chuckle.

"Oh hi Granny. Yes I am." said Ranma as he came in and sat down. "After everything that's happened Akane won't stop pounding me. Can't even say 2 words without her blowing up."

"Aiya! Tomboy Girl has gone too too far this time!" said Shampoo.

"You said it. Ever think you ought to leave Ramna?" asked Mousse. Ever since the adoption he knows Ranma isn't beetween him and Shampoo anymore.

"You know that panda'll hunt me down Mousse. I don't want to have to blast him and Mr. Tendo to kingdom come. Altough these days I don't know how much more my willpower can take it." said Ranma.

"And you don't want to put your mother in the crossfire cause she'd do the same thing. Perhaps there is a way out." said Cologne.

"Great Grandmother! You don't mean--" started Shampoo but Cologne cut her off.

"I do." said Cologne getting out an artifact. "Ranma, go and get your mother while Shampoo gets Ukyo. This will be ready to transport by then."

"Transport?" asked Ranma.

"Long ago, when I was a little girl. A strange animal, 1 that has never been seen before has visted me. It said it was a Jirachi, a type of Pokemon." said Cologne.

"Pokemon? What Pokemon?" asked Shampoo.

"It told me Pokemon are animals of power at the world it came from." said Cologne before telling them all she learned.

"And how's that have to do with that thing?" asked Ranma before he got bopped on the head by Cologne's staff.

"I was getting to that Sonny Boy. Jirachi made this appear and told me 1 day humans close to me will need this to make a vortex to it's world because their lives here are not the ones they are destined for." said Cologne.

"Could this mean us?" said Ranma.

"I'm sure." said Cologne. That was all Ranma and Shampoo needed as they ran out to get Nodoka, Ukyo and their things.

"Are you sure no one will find us in this new world Elder? asked Nodoka as Cologne made the artifact make the vortex appear.

"Do not worry. I shall stay here to make sure the tracks are covered." said Cologne.

"You're not coming with us Elder?" asked Ukyo.

"I am 300 years old, I'm skilled yes but I don't know what interworld travel can do to my old bones." said Cologne.

"Well I guess this is it." said Ranma taking Cologne in a hug. "Thank you for all your help Granny."

"You was my best student Ranma. It was an honor to teach you." said Cologne before putting a blindfold on Ranma and handing Shampoo a travel kitty case.

"Shampoo'll miss you too too much." said Shampoo as she took her hug. "Why case and blindfold?"

"The travel will give the animal curse form lives of their own. Can't have Ranma afraid now. I'll miss you as well Great Granddaughter. Take care." said Cologne before Nodoka and Ukyo took their turns as well. Mousse got a leash made for a duck before pushing Ranma through the vortex followed by him, Nodoka, Ukyo and Shampoo.

"So this must be the Pokemon world." said Nodoka as they arrived. As foretold, Shampoo and Mousee found themselves face to face with their cursed forms and Shampoo quickly got the cat in her case.

"Are we really free?' asked Mousse putting the leash on his new pet duck. Ukyo squrted them some water from a water gun she brought and they didn't change.

"I should say yes." she said.

"Too bad the trip couldn't help Ranma's curse." said Nodoka. "Oh well. Guess having a son and a daughter as 1 can't be all bad. Can he see in the case Shampoo?"

"No. The case is made so no one can." said Shampoo. Glad she doesn't have to pretend she can talk in the 3rd person for custimors anymore. Nodoka helped her speak normal long ago.

"Guess I don't need this anymore." said Ranma taking of his blindfold.

"Oh my." said a voice from the vortex as 2 people came out of it. It was Kasumi and Nabiki.

"What are you 2 doing here?" asked Ukyo.

"Same thing you are, trying to start a better life. I had the Cat Cafe bugged and found out about this trip. Kasumi saw me pack and well, you know how she's the type that makes you want to tell the truth." said Nabiki.

"I wanted a new life too I'm tired of being the housekeeper to a family that takes me for granted. Ranma and Nabiki are the only ones that are thankful. And when that demon last week killed poor Dr. Tofu I--" Kasumi couldn't finish cause she started tearing up. Ranma took her in a hug.

"I know Kasumi, I miss him too." he said softly.

"Well as soon as I find a legal office you'll soon have 2 new sisters Ranma." said Nodoka.

"Thanks Mom." said Ranma. Soon the vortex closed and a creature they've never seen before came out of the bushes.

"What's that?" asked Mousse.

"Looks like a yellow mouse." said Ukyo.

"I never seen anything like it." said Mousse as he went up to it. But he then got jolted.

"This may be a guess, but I think this may be 1 of those 'Pokemon' you guys was told about." said Nabiki.

"Now you tell me." said a crispy Mousse. Just then a flock of strange birds came up behind the mouse.

"LOOK OUT LITTLE GUY! MOKO TAKABISHA!" Ranma's attack got the would-be attackers flying back. The mouse saw, went over to the pigtailed martial artest.

"Pika?" it asked.

"I saved you because it's a part of my code to protect others." said Ranma.

"You can understand it Ranma?" asked Mousse who found the strengh to get up.

"I do. Strange huh?" asked Ranma. "Can anyone else?" the girls raised there hands.

"Guess the vortex has a side effect on girls, even those who are cursed to be part time girls." said Mousse. As he said that, water from a leftover rain fell from a tree and onto Ranma's head. Starting the change.

"Thanks for jinxing me Mousse!" said an angery Ranko.

"Pika?" asked the mouse. Ranko sighed and told it her life story which got it to tears.

"It's alright. I'm used to it by now. Some of it anyway. We came here to start over." said Ranko as she sat down. The mouse scampered over to her lap.

"I think it likes you Ranma." said Nabiki.

"Pika pika pika!" said the mouse angerly.

"Oh sorry. Didn't know you're a boy." said Nabiki.

"What kind of Pokemon is he anyway?" asked Mousse.

"Pikachu." said the mouse pointing to himself.

"He's a Pikachu Mousse." said Shampoo.

"Well it's getting late. Let's set up camp for the night and see if we can find a town in the morning." said Nodoka. hours later she saw how close a now male Ranma was to their guest as they shared his sleeping bag.

"Oh my. It looks like our new friend has taken quite a shine to Ranma." said Kasumi as she came up.

"Well I guess after hearing his life story, he thought it's rare for Ranma to have friends and set himself as 1. Something tells me those 2 are going to be like peanut butter and jelly." said Nodoka. We find the gang at a clearing the next morning.

"Looks like Pikachu seems to like it when Ranma trains." said Ukyo.

"And how. Ranma told him about ki and--AIYA! LOOK AT THAT!" said Shampoo. the gang look to see Pikachu glow for a bit and then fire off a ki blast.

"He tapped into his ki on his first try!" said Mousse.

"And fired of a ki blast. But how?" asked Ukyo.

"I don't know." said Ranma as he picked a tired Pikachu up.

"I may have some insight on that." said Nodoka who figured out Pikachu after she saw him start a campfire last night with a Thunderbolt. "Pikachu must have some way of tapping into his ki without knowing it. Those red sacs on his cheeks could be where he channels it. When he helped me with the campfire last night, I saw them spark before he did that electric attack he jolted Mousse with to start it."

"So they must act like jumper cables." said Shampoo putting 2 and 2 together.

"So if he can do it, maybe I can." said Ranma amped up on learning a new technique.

"You know, our new friend needs a name. Pikachu is only the name of his breed." said Nabiki.

"He does carry quite a charge for someone so small." said Kasumi. Ranma looked at Pikachu.

"Would you like the name Charger?" he asked. Pikachu squeaked happly and started jumping up and down. "Charger it is then."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Running out of ideas so I'll stop right there. The Ranma cast has been called so I need Pokemon ideas. 1 thing is I'l be giving the all Rapidashs if the title didn't give you the hint. Don't forget to review. To those with wings, fly to your dreams.


	2. Meeting Elm

Well I'm still not one to be let down, so on to the next part of Legend of the Rapid Riders.

Same disclamers apply.

And now Let the Magic Begin.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We've been living in these woods for 3 weeks now!" said Nabiki. "Can't we go find a town?"

"I guess we can. Charger and I have been picking up some new techniques. I think the little guy feels like he's ready for anything." said Ranma picking up his new friend.

"Pikachu."

"Well, let's pack up the camp and see what we can find." said Nodoka. Soon the group was on the way.

"So where do you bthink we'll end up?" asked Mousse.

"Charger said he's seen a town 10 clicks from here. After we reach there we'll see about getting our bearings." said Ranma.

"Big Brother, Shampoo think she hears voices." said Shampoo.

"Did you gain cat-like senses when your cursed form got free from you Shampoo?" asked Ukyo. the Amazon nodded.

"So can you make out what they're saying?" asked Nabiki.

"They say something about how to spend reward about getting rare Pokemon and taking it to boss. Also say this well go down in Team Rocket history. What that mean?" asked Shampoo.

"Sounds like some kind of mafia." said Nabiki.

"Or a crime syndicate." said Mousse.

"It's the same thing Mousse." said Ukyo.

"Well I'm not gonna stand by and let them finish their job! Which way Shampoo?" asked Ranma.

"Follow Shampoo." she said putting down her case.

"Ukyo, Mousse, watch the others. We'll be back!" said Ranma following his sister. Soon they came across 10 men in black uniforms each with an R on the shirts. and 4 of them are holding a travel cage.

"Listen kids, you'd better get out of our way if you know what's good for you!" the leader said.

"Oh we'll leave alright, but not before freeing that Pokemon you bullied!" said Ranma taking a stance.

"Oh you will eh? Get them men!" ordered the leader. Ranma and Shampoo took them out.

"Guess it's you and us now. Still think you can finish you job?" asked Ranma cracking his knuckles.

"I GIVE UP! DON'T HURT ME!" sobbed the leader. Ranma tied him up.

"We'll take these jerks to town with us and turn them to the cops." said Ranma.

"Shampoo free Pokemon." said Shampoo going to the cage, but when she opened it. "AIYA!"

"What's wrong?" asked Ranma. Shampoo tried her best to make sure he didn't see.

"Big brother shouldn't see Pokemon!" said Shampoo. But said Pokemon could fly and floated over her head.

"Mew?"

"C-C-C-CAAAAT!" Ranma ran for his life but crashed into a tree knocking him out.

"Shampoo warned you." said Shampoo greatful she wasn't cursed anymore.

1What happened to my other rescuer?1 asked the Mew floating to Ranma.

"Big Brother have fear of cats. Started when he was young boy." said Shampoo as she started to explain the Nekoken. When she was done a great aura ignited around the powerful psychic.

1HOW CAN ANYONE DO SUCH A THING?1 the Mew shouted.

"Shampoo wish she knew." said Shampoo. The Mew then landed on top of Ranma's head. "What you doing?"

1I'm going to use my psychic powers to fix his mind.1 said the Mew.

"Psychic powers?" asked Shampoo.

1It is what we Mews are known for.1 said the Mew before covering herself and Ranma with a pink aura.

"Shampoo have strange feeling about this." Shampoo said to herself before sitting down to wait. 3 hours later the aura disappeared.

1That was the most broken up mind I've ever seen.1 said the Mew.

"Was you able to help Big Brother?" asked Shampoo.

1In more ways then one. I repaired every part of his mind and changed the Nekoken so he can use it at will without the fear of cats.  
I've even seen his memories.1 said the Mew.

"Everyone?" asked Shampoo.

1Yes. this is the kind of trainer I'm destined to be with.1 said the Mew. Ranma groaned as he came to and this time, he didn't shake in fear of the catlike Pokemon.

"You the one that fixed my mind?" he asked.

1I am. and I want to join you.1 said the Mew. It took her an hour to get him to agree.

"Alright. If you're joining us you need a name." said Ranma.

"Shampoo can't help but notice she sines like the moon." said Shampoo.

"I know, Selene!" said Ranma.

"After the Greek Angel of the moon?" asked Shampoo. Ranma nodded.

1I LIKE IT! I LIKE IT!1 said the newly named Selene.

"We better take these guys to the others, they might be worried about us by now." said Ranma as the duo snatched the tied up Team Rocket and head to where the others was staying. Needless to say when they saw Selene and Ranma not being afraid of her they fanited.

"So you've not afraid of cats anymore huh Ranma?" asked Nabiki after the woke up 4 hours later and hearing the story.

"Yep. Thanks for taking care of Charger for me while he was taking a nap Mom." said Ranma petting his 2 Pokemon on his lap.

"Well the pour thing was so tired after all that training you gave him." said Nodoka.

"Anyway I vote we get as close to the town as we can before nightfall." said Nabiki.

1I can get us there faster.1 said Selene encasing them in a pink bubble and getting them to the town be breakneck speed before popping it and hiding in Ranma's backpack. 1My kind is a rare Pokemon. I think it's best that I don't attract attention.1

"Excuse me." said Nabiki stopping a milkman passing by. "You by any chance know where we are?"

"Why you are in New Barq Town Ma'am. You need a map?" asked the milkman.

"No but thanks anyway." said Nabiki letting the Milkman go on his way.

"Okay, so we know where we are. Now what do we do?" asked Mousse.

"Well, the first thing we should do is turn these crooks over to the cops." said Ranma.

"I hope there's a reward for them." said Nabiki rubbing her hands together.

"Some things never change." said Ranma. Soon at the police station Nabiki was counting a big wad of bills.

"Excuse me Officer Jenny was it?" asked Nodoka.

"Yes." said the poicewoman.

"Can you tell me if there's a Pokemon expert here in town?" asked Nodoka.

"Why that would be Professer Elm. He's in charge of giving new trainers their starter Pokemon here in the Johto Region.  
he's also a Pokemon Researcher." said Jenny.

"Oh I see." said Nodoka before finding out how to get to his lab.

"Thanks for your help." said Ranma shaking Jenny's hand. Jenny started to blush after taking in how handsome he is.

"Uh, y-you're welcome. If you're going to be in town for long I know this great diner if you want to tour the city." she stammered.

"We'll keep that in mind sugar. Thanks." said Ukyo dragging Ranma out by the pigtail followed by the others. Jenny fainted after that.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Ranma.

"I know we're brother and sister now Ranchan but we're still new to this world and I think we should try to get a hang on how things work around here before we get attached to anyone." said Ukyo after letting him go when they reached the lab door.

"Oh, hello. May I help you?" asked Elm after he answered the door.

"I hope you can. May we come in? it's a long story." said Nodoka. After 4 hours of talking and showing Ranma's curse Elm nodded.

"I can see how people new to this world know so little about Pokemon. Well I can help out. I assume that Pikachu and Mew Ranma has are his starter Pokemon?"

"Yep." said Ranma.

"Having a Mew is an impressive feat in itself. I hope you let me study her while you're here." said Elm.

"Just don't scare her." said Ranma who was looking at the duck and the cat that was Mousse and Shampoo's cursed forms eating some Pokemon Food. Soon they was encased in a bright light and changed shape. The duck became a Farfetchd and the Cat became a Skitty

"If those are Pokemon, Mousse and Shampoo are set." said Nabiki.

"Why yes they are." said Elm. "I guess now that leaves Nodoka, Nabiki, Kasumi, and Ukyo. However I have the choices of 3 Starter Pokemon I can give to new trainers." said Elm taking out 3 Pokeballs and opening them to make them appear. "The Grass type Chikorita,  
the Fire type Cyndaquil, and the Water type Totodile."

"You 3 go ahead and pick." said Nodoka.

"In that case, I pick Totodile." said Kasumi.

"Cyndaquil for me." said Ukyo.

"Guess it's you and me Chikorita." said Nabiki.

"Now that we got this out of the way it's going to be a while before I can restock on the starters. But Professer Birch,  
the researcher from Honen in charge of giving starter trainers their first Pokemon there should be visiting tomorrow. I'm sure he can help you get started Nodoka." said Elm.

"I can wait." said Nodoka.

"Very well." said Elm turning to the new trainers and giving them their Pokegear and explaining how to use them. Shampoo and Mousse stored their starters in a Pokeball while Ranma chose to keep his out since his backpack was big enough to keep Charger and Selene out of the rain if needed.

"It's going to be a while before Mom gets her starter. I say we study as much as we can about Pokemon so we can be ready." said Nabiki.

"Good idea." said Ranma.

"You can use my study if you like. I sometimes let the Pokemon I care for out of their Pokeballs. I'm overworked right now so I can use a bit of help." said Elm.

"You can count on us." said the gang as they headed out to the yard.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been a long time, but I did it again. Sorry for the wait but it's rare for me to have time for the computer these days.  
My next upcoming work will be a Ranma/Slayers crossover. Which Honen starter should Nodoka have? Time to vote. Don't forget to reveiw. To those with wings, fly to your dreams. 


End file.
